The Suite Life Gone Wild
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Stars and Anime characters relax at the Tipton in Boston and cause mayhem while staying. Suite Life/Superstars/Anime Crossover Warning: Strong Language. Couples: Cody/Barbara, Jaden/Jesse, Maddie/Kaiba, and Nia/Bakura
1. Chapter One

**The Suite Life Gone Wild**

**A Suite Life of Zack and Cody/Superstars/Anime Crossover**

Fanfic By StarTeen2000

Disclamer: Hi! This is StarTeen2000 and this is my new fanfic. It's about the life of in the famous Tipton Hotel gone wild. Stars come and cause too much mayhem with the hotel twins, Zack and Cody Martin, and it's up to Mr. Moseby and the other characters to stop the madness before it leads to disaster.

**Chapter One**

Narrator: The Cheetah Girls' limo has arrived at the Tipton Hotel and the girls were excited to check in.

Adrienne: Man, I'm so excited to check in.

Sabrina: I know, I really wanna go to the spas so I can get a relaxing treatment!

Kiely: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really excited to see Zack and Cody again. The three of us are gonna have a lot of fun!

Adrienne: I don't know, Kiely. Remember the last time we stayed here at the Tipton?

Kiely: Well, okay we caused a lot craziness the last time, but we're gonna do fine today.

Sabrina: We know you will, but as long as you cause any trouble.

Kiely: Don't worry. I'm not, now come on let's get our bags out of the limo.

Narrator: The three girls got out of the limo and grabbed their luggage. When they entered the Tipton, they approached to the front desk.

Cheetah Girls: Hey, Mr. Moseby.

Mr. Moseby: Ah, Welcome back, girls. Taking another vacation?

Kiely: Yeah, a four-month vacation.

Mr. Moseby: A four-month vacation? Very interesting.

Sabrina: We know. We'll have three suites, three showers, and some new fashionable clothes.

Mr. Moseby: Very well.

Narrator: Mr. Moseby types on his computer and gives three hotel key cards to the Cheetah Girls.

Mr. Moseby: Enjoy your stay.

Cheetah Girls: Thanks, Mr. Moseby.

Narrator: The girls walked off. Then Zack and Cody Martin walked out to the lobby.

Zack: Cody, I think we should go to that huge party London's throwing next Friday.

Cody: I don't know, Zack. Moseby said that if we do another screw-up, one of us is not going to the party.

Zack: Cody, relax. We're gonna do fine this time.

Cody: Oh yeah? Like the time you ruined Hannah Montana's party and we got grounded for the rest of the week?

Zack: Okay, Maybe we screwed up.

Cody: Maybe?

Zack: Okay, okay! We did, but still, we will go to that party whether we like or not.

Cody: Alright, but when you get caught screwing up by Moseby, don't come crying to me.

Zack: Yeah, yeah.

Narrator: Zack walked off to the arcade and Cody went back to his room to get his swimming gear for the pool.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Narrator: Then, the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and, Beyblade arrive at the Tipton and they were amazed.

Yugi: Wow! This looks amazing!

Tea: Yeah, it looks better than the hotels in Domino City.

Joey: Yeah, now we can relax and have fun here at the Tipton.

Kaiba: Yeah, for monkey-boys like, your sorry ass!

Joey: (Growls) You take that back, you bastard!!!!

Kaiba: Make me, Wheeler!!!

Tyson: Guys, guys chill out! We're here to relax, not argue and fight.

Ray: Yeah, so you guys might wanna cool it.

Jaden: I don't know about you guys, but I here to spend time with my one and only lover.

Jesse: Aw, Jaden. You're so sweet.

Narrator: Then Kaiba spotted Maddie at the candy counter talking on her cell, when she's supposed to do her job and he was amazed how she looked.

Kaiba: Hey guys, you go ahead and check in. I'll go and buy us some candy.

Narrator: The others went to the front desk to check in. Kaiba arrives at the candy counter.

Kaiba: (Flirting) Hey, there.

Maddie: I'll call you later, bye. I'm sorry can I help...you?

Kaiba: Yeah, I would like all of your variety candy, please.

Narrator: Maddie began to blush and giggle.

Maddie: How much do you want?

Kaiba: It doesn't matter. So, do you have any plans for the week?

Maddie: Oh, no. I'm free.

Kaiba: Ok, then maybe we should have lunch together on Thursday. You, me and my brother.

Maddie: It's a date.

Kaiba: All right. Oh, thanks...uh Maddie.

Maddie: Your welcome, Mr. Kaiba.

Narrator: Kaiba walks off with the candy, then he turns back and winked at Maddie. Maddie began to blush. Then, London came to Maddie with a smile on her face.

London: Maddie, who's that hot guy who winked at you?

Maddie: That's Seto Kaiba, the richest guy in Japan and I think he likes me.

London: Ooh, look like this is your lucky day, Maddie.

Maddie: I know, and he wants me have a lunch date with him on Thursday.

London: Really? That's great! I'm gonna call the limo so we can go to the mall to buy you a lot of new outfits.

Maddie: Thanks, London.

London: You're welcome, Maddie.

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Arcade, Zack was playing some video games. He was winning a lot of them and getting a lot of prizes. Then, Kiely came into the arcade.

Kiely: Wow! This arcade is huge!

Narrator: Zack heard Kiely's voice, turns backa and saw her standing in behind him.

Zack: Kiely!

Kiely: Zack! It's so nice to see you again!

Zack: Yeah, you too.

Kiely: Hey, where's your brother?

Zack: He's in his suite getting dressed from swimming.

Kiely: Good, 'cause we're gonna have a fun vacation, today!

Zack: You mean...?

Kiely: Yep.

Zack: Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!

Narrator: Zack and Kiely ran down to the lobby and saw Cody walking out of the elevator.

Kiely: Hey, Cody!

Cody: Oh hey, Kiely. What are you doing here? Aren't you and the Cheetah Girls should be at your concert tour?

Kiely: Oh, no. We're on vacation. We're gonna stay here for four months.

Cody: Four months?

Kiely: That's right.

Cody: Wow, okay. So, what you got planned.

Kiely: Well, I think we should go to the arcade first, where I found Zack, and maybe we should play some football in the halls.

Cody: Oh, I don't know, Kiely.

Kiely: Oh, come on, Cody. We're not gonna get into trouble this time.

Cody: Oh, okay. But, we have to be careful this time and behave right.

Kiely: Okay

Zack: We accept.

Narrator: Then, London, Maddie, Adrienne, and Sabrina walked out of the elevator.

Kiely: Hey, girls. Where are you going?

Sabrina: Oh, we're going shopping with London and Maddie. We'll bring you, Zack, and Cody, back a lot of stuff.

Adrienne: Yeah, we'll be back. Don't do anything stupid.

Kiely, Zack, and Cody: We won't.

Narrator: Kiely, Zack, and Cody waved goodbye to the girls and they went out of the door.

Zack: They're gone.

Kiely: Let's go!

Cody: Yeah!

Narrator: The three of them left the lobby and went to the arcade.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Narrator: Meanwhile, Yugi and the other anime characters got into their separate suites. They were amazed when they saw the interior. They looked out their windows and saw the beautiful view of Boston. Then, Tyson went outside to write on his electronic journal. Then, Zack, Cody and Kiely, were now in the halls where Tyson is, playing football.

Kiely: Heads up!

Narrator: Kiely threw the football to Cody. Cody caught the ball with both his hands.

Cody: All right, Kiely. Catch!

Narrator: Cody throws the football back to Kiely.

Kiely: Nice throw! Now catch, Zack!

Narrator: Kiely throws the football to Zack, catching it with one hand.

Zack: Nice one, Kiely! Now it's your turn, Cody. Catch!

Narrator: Zack throws the football very hard. The ball was flying very fast, Cody tires to catch the ball, but misses it. Then the ball was heading for Tyson!

Cody: (Gasps) Hey, Look out!!!!!!

Narrator: But Tyson didn't listen. Then, the ball hits Tyson very hard and painfully, he almost collapsed. Kiely, Zack, and Cody were shocked and scared. They ran to up to see if Tyson's okay.

Kiely: Hey, are you okay?

Narrator: Tyson didn't answer. He just kept on standing there.

Cody: Are you okay? Should we get a doctor for you?

Narrator: Then suddenly, a popped vein began showing on Tyson's head, his hands clenching into fists tightly, then turns around looking mad like Hell! His eyes were glowing bright red, his teeth began to look like demon's teeth, and he growled and roared like a fierce lion. Kiely, Zack, and Cody got so scared, they began to scream like crazy!!!

Zack and Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiely: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Kiely, Zack, and Cody began running for their lives.

Tyson: (Angry Like Hell) GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Tyson began to chase after them. The three teens ran a fast as they could until they reached the lobby and began to run up to Mr. Moseby.

Kiely: Mr. Moseby! ! You gotta help us!

Cody: Yeah, a scary teenager is attacking us!

Kiely: Yeah, and it all thanks to Zack and his damn ball!

Zack: Me?! You're the one who decided to play football in the halls!

Kiely: Well, you're the one who threw the damn ball too hard and too high!

Moseby (Groans) How many times have I told you to stop playing in the halls?!

(Calm) Except you, Kiely.

Kiely: None taken, Moseby.

(Glass Shatters)

(Tyson Roars)

Cody: (Gasps) He's coming!

Kiely: Cody, you come hide with me!

Cody: Okay.

Zack: Hey, what about me?

Cody: You go hide somewhere else.

Narrator: Then, Tyson stormed into the lobby and saw Zack trying to hide from him.

Tyson: You!

Zack: (Whimpering) Oh! Oh!

Tyson: Don't even try to run away from me, kid! I got you surrounded!

Zack: No! you don't understand--

Narrator: Tyson grabs Zack and lifts him up in the shirt.

Tyson: Who the hell do you think you are, hitting me in the head with that ball?!

Zack: Please, I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to throw the ball to my brother.

Tyson: Bullsh*t!

Narrator: Tyson slammed Zack onto the wall very painfully, it scared the other hotel guests and staff.

Zack: (Whining) Please don't hurt me!

Tyson: Tell me the truth!

Zack: I did tell you the truth!

Tyson: Don't play games with me!!!!

Zack: Please let me go!!

Narrator: Cody and Kiely were watching Zack suffer overhead. They were still scared, but calm.

Cody: Oh, man! Zack's getting mugged out there.

Kiely: Oh, god I can't watch!

Narrator: Then Tyson's partner Mariah came into the lobby, looking for Tyson.

Mariah: Tyson? Tyson! Where are you?

Narrator: Then, Mariah heard some screaming. She turned around and saw Tyson pushing Zack to the wall. She was so shocked, she ran up to the two of them.

Mariah: Hey, Tyson! Leave that poor boy alone!

Tyson: No, Mariah! This stupid ass twerp needs a serious beatin'!

Zack: Let me go, you bitch!!!

Tyson: (Growls) That's it! I've had it with you!

Narrator: Tyson was about to punch Zack, but Mariah decided she had enough with the madness that happening right now.

Mariah: Tyson! Put the boy down!

Narrator: Tyson cooled down and drops Zack on the floor landing on his ass.

Zack: Ow! That hurt!

Tyson: Well, that's what you get for messin' with me.

Mariah: Tyson, can I talk to you privately?

Narrator: Mariah grabs Tyson in the arm, leaving Zack still sitting, quivering in fear. Cody and Kiely ran up and helped Zack get up on his feet.

Kiely: There you go.

Cody: Are you okay, Zack?

Zack: (Quivering in Fear) Y-y-y-y-yeah, I-I-I-I'm okay.

Narrator: Then, Mariah and Tyson came up to the three teens.

Mariah: Don't worry guys. Tyson won't be bothering you guys, if you don't make him very angry because when he's mad like hell, he looks kinda scary, and he'll destroy things.

Kiely: Yeah, okay.

Cody: We understand now. Thanks.

Narrator: Mariah and Tyson began walking off. Tyson turned back and gave Zack

the Red-Eye Angry Demon Face look, with an angry lion growl. Zack began to quiver in fear more. Then, Adrienne, Sabrina, London, and Maddie came back from the mall and saw Zack qiuvering.

London: Hey, guys. We're back-- okay, why is Zack quivering like that?

Cody: Oh, it's because it's cold in the hotel.

Kiely: No it's not co-- Oh... yeah, yeah, I agree with Cody.

Maddie: Yeah, I agree, too. It is kinda chilly today.

Sabrina: Yeah.

Adrienne: Oh, hey. Let's go back to our suite and try our new outfits to warm up.

London: Yeah, and my magic mirror can tell us how pretty we are.

Adrienne and Sabrina: You have a magic mirror?

London: Yeah, all of us, rich kids have one, just ask them.

Narrator: Adrienne and Sabrina looked at each other dumbfounded, then walked off.

Sabrina: Oh, and here guys, these bags are all for you.

Cody and Zack: Thanks.

Sabrina: You're welcome. Come on Kiely, let's go.

Kiely: Alright. I'll see you guys later.

Cody and Zack: Okay, bye.

Narrator: Sabrina and Kiely went into the elevator, leaving Zack and Cody in the lobby.

Cody: Let's go!

Zack: Yeah!

Narrator: Zack and Cody grabbed their bags and ran into the elevators and headed to their suite. Meanwhile, Mariah and Tyson went back to their suite. Jaden and Jesse heard the commotion through this door.

Jesse: Hey, I hope the boy, Zack is okay.

Jaden: Oh, he'll be okay.

Jesse: Good, now that's out of the way, let's get back to business.

Jaden: Oh, yeah.

Narrator: Jaden and Jesse jump back on their bed and shared a soft kiss as they whispered and giggled.

**Please make reviews if you can.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Narrator: Meanwhile, Zack and Cody were with their mom, heading to the Tipton Buffet Restaurant as a special treat.

Zack: I'm telling you, mom. This scary teenager, about a year older than us was about to beat me up in the lobby.

Carey: Honey, I think you're exaggerating, a little.

Cody: No, mom it's true! The boy grabbed Zack by the shirt and slammed him onto the wall. And it's all because he threw the ball at him very hard, when he, Kiely, and I were playing football in the hall.

Carey: You were playing football in the hall?!

Zack: Do you have to tell her, Cody?

Cody: Sorry, couldn't help it.

Carey: Anyway, would you want me to have a talk with Tyson for you?

Zack and Cody: No!!!!

Carey: Okay, okay.

Cody: Wait a minute! You know him, mom?

Carey: Yeah, I just met him in the lounge after my performance.

Zack: Do you even like that jerk?

Carey: Well, yeah he's a nice jerk.

Narrator: Then, the two boys saw Tyson talking with Maddie and London.

Zack: Oh, no! It's him!

Cody: What do you think we should do?

Zack: Run?

Cody: Yeah.

Narrator: Then, Cody looked over at Maddie and London and saw Seto Kaiba come up to Maddie and kissed her in the cheek.

Cody: Maddie's dating Seto Kaiba?!

Zack: (Out of the loop) Who?

Cody: Seto Kaiba. The richest guy in Japan.

Zack: I don't care who it is we gotta get out of here. Mom, Cody and I have to do a

little errand.

Carey: Aren't you excited that you're eating here?

Zack: Well, the thing is--

Cody: They're coming this way! RUN!!!!!!

Narrator: Zack and Cody ran like Hell, leaving their mother confused. They ran up the elevator. On the 23rd floor, the boys run out of the elevator, then in the halls where the Anime characters are. Then suddenly while they were still running, Zack accidently bumps into Joey Wheeler very hard and landed on the floor, painfully.

(BUMP!!)

Zack: Aah!!!

Joey: Ow! Hey, what where you going, you dweeb!

Zack: I'm sorry!

Joey: Well, apology not accepted, you clumsy little bastard!

Zack: Excuse me?!

Joey: Just stay out of my way, dork!

Narrator: Joey began to walk off. Then, Cody ran up to Zack.

Cody: Are you okay, Zack?

Zack: Yeah, but this stupid-ass monkey boy was being mean to me after I said "sorry" to him when I bumped to him.

Narrator: Then, Joey stopped for a moment, hearing what Zack just said.

Joey: What did that boy just say about me?

Cody: Oh, no. I think he heard you, Zack.

Zack: He did?

Cody: Yeah.

Zack: Well, try this one for size, Hey, I know that you smell like a big monkey too, monkey-boy!

Cody: Zack, stop it!

Narrator: There was total silence then all of the sudden, a popped vein began showing on Joey's head, and turned around looking furious.

Joey: I HEARD THAT, YOU SHRIMP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A MONKEY-BOY?!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: I'm calling you a monkey-boy, you bitch!!!!!

Joey: Well, stop calling me a monkey-boy, or else!

Zack: Oh yeah? Monkey-boy!

Joey: I'm warning ya!

Zack: Monkey-boy, monkey-boy, monkey-boy!

Cody: Zack, quit it!

Joey: (Growls) That's it! No more Mr, Nice Guy!(Roars)

Narrator: Joey pounces like a lion, and tackles Zack onto the floor. The two boys began to punch, kick, scratch, slap, and scream at each other. The other characters and Cody ran up to Zack and Joey, convincing them to stop.

Cody: Guys, stop fighting!

Yugi: Joey, get off of him!

Narrator: But Zack and Joey didn't listen. They just kept on fighting. Then, Cody decided that he had enough. So, he gets into the fight, and pulls Zack off of Joey.

Zack: Let me go, Cody!

Cody: No, Zack! You're gonna get into trouble!

Joey: Let me at him! Let me at him!

Yugi: No, Joey! You're gonna get us kicked out! Now, come on! Get back in your suite!

Joey: Fine!

Cody: Let's go, Zack!

Zack: Whatever!

Narrator: Yugi takes Joey back into his suite and Cody and Zack went back downstairs. Back, in the lobby, Barbara Brownstein, Bob, and Nia Moseby comes into the suite. Then, they saw Zack and Cody come into the lobby.

Bob: Zack!

Barbara: Cody!

Nia: Boys!

Zack: Bob! Nia!

Cody: Barbara!

Narrator: The teens hugged each other, and Cody and Barbara kissed. Then, Nia, Bob, and Barbara looked at Zack's torn clothes and bruised face.

Barbara: Zack, why is your clothes torn up?

Bob: And why is your face bruised up?

Cody: He got into a fight.

Nia: With who?

Zack: It's a long story. Anyway, why are you here?

Nia: Oh, I'm here because I'm here to help Maddie out.

Barbara: And Bob and I are here to see both of you.

Cody: Okay. Oh, and the Cheetah Girls are here, too.

Barbara and Bob: What?!

Nia: The Cheetah Girls are here?

Zack: Yeah.

Bob: Oh, my god! I love them!

Nia: Yeah! I have all of their songs in my iPod.

Barbara: Well, Bob if you and Nia like the Cheetah Girls so much, why don't you meet them yourselves?

Bob: Not a bad idea, Barbara. See ya!

Narrator: Bob runs off to meet the Cheetah Girls.

Barbara: (Sighs) Come on, Cody. Let's go to the Tipton Buffet 'cause I'm getting hungry.

Cody: Yeah, me too. Let's go.

Narrator: Cody and Barbara went to the Tipton Buffet, leaving Zack and Nia.

Zack: So, Nia...uh what are you gonna do for the Spring and Summer break?

Nia: Well, I'm gonna be here to help Maddie out with the candy. Speaking of candy, I should be doing my job right now.

Narrator: Nia heads to Maddie's candy counter, getting ready to start her shift.

Zack: Well, I'm gonna head to the arcade, Nia. I'll see you later.

Nia: Okay, bye.

Narrator: Zack heads to arcade, and bumps into Jaden and Jesse on his way. Jaden and Jesse heads to the candy counter, and rings the counter bell.

Nia: Hello, can I help...you?

Jaden: Yeah, I would like two chocolate bars, and a pack mint gum.

Nia: Anything for you.

Narrator: Nia turns back to get the candy, unnoticing the growl she got from Jesse.

Nia: Here you go.

Jaden: Thanks. Let's check out the hotel park, Jesse.

Narrator: The boys walked off, as Maddie and London, came up to Nia.

Maddie: Who was that hot guy, Nia?

Nia: I don't know, but he so....wants me.

Maddie: In your dreams.

Nia: What, you like him, Maddie?

Maddie: No! I already have a boyfriend, and his name is Seto Kaiba.

Nia: Seto Kaiba? THE Seto Kaiba?!

London: Yeah.

Nia: He's the most richest guy in Japan!

London: We know that, and he's going on a date with Maddie on Thursday.

Nia: That's great, Maddie!

Narrator: The girls kept on talking. Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse were at the park.

Jesse: That girl was checking you out.

Jaden: Don't worry about it, Jess. It's not like it matters much.

Jesse: Why's that?

Jaden: Because I already have a hot boyfriend, who's sitting next to me right now.

Narrator: Jaden and Jesse began to kiss each other under the tree. Meanwhile, Zack was in the arcade, playing some games. Then, he saw the Cheetah Girls come into the arcade.

Zack: Oh, hey girls.

Kiely: Hey, Zack. Um, why is your clothes ripped up?

Adrienne: And why is your face all bruised up?

Zack: It's a long story. So, what are you girls doing here?

Sabrina: Oh, we're here to play video games. You?

Zack: Doing the same thing. Oh, and are you guys excited about London's party next Friday?

Adrienne: Yeah, we're gonna have a lot of fun over there.

Kiely: I know.

Zack: Yeah. Cody and I are gonna be there, too and we might bring some friends over.

Kiely: All right, but as long as you don't invite those crazy college kids, like you did last time.

Zack: Don't worry, I'm not. Now, let's play some games!

Cheetah Girls: Yeah!

Narrator: Zack and the girls began playing the arcade games. Then, without anyone looking at him, Zack pulled out his cell phone and began making calls. Meanwhile, Cody and Barbara were at the restaurant eating their favorite foods.

Cody: Hey, Barbara. I'm gonna get some more food, you wanna come?

Barbara: Sure.

Narrator: Cody and Barbara went back to the buffet line, grabbed more food, and head back to their table until they bumped into Jaden and Jesse.

(BUMP!)

Cody: Oh! We're sorry. We didn't know where we were going.

Jaden: Oh, that's okay.

Narrator: Then, the Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and the Beyblade gangs ran up to Cody and Barbara.

Syrus: Jaden, Jesse. Are you guys okay?

Jaden: Yeah.

Jesse: These two nice kids accidently bumped into us.

Cody: (Giggles) Yeah, uh my name's Cody Martin.

Barbara: And I'm Barbara Brownstein.

Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki.

Jesse: The name's Jesse Andersen.

Syrus: I'm Syrus Truesdale.

Alexis: I'm Alexis Rhodes.

Yugi: I'm Yugi Moto.

Joey: My name's Joey Wheeler.

Tea: I'm Tea Gardner

Mai: I'm Mai Valentine.

Tristan: And my name's Tristan Taylor.

Ray: I'm Ray Kon.

Kai: The name's Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary: And my name's Hilary Tatibana.

Cody and Barbara: Nice to meet you all.

Cody: Wow, that's a big intro.

Barbara: I know.

Hilary: Oh, did you meet Tyson and Mariah.

Cody: Yeah. Well, are you guys going to London's party?

Yugi: Yeah, we are. We already picked out our party clothes.

Joey: Well, I hope it's gonna be the best party ever thrown.

Barbara: You'll find out, Joey.

Tea: Hey, Cody, Barbara. You guys wanna have lunch with us, it'll be our treat.

Barbara: Yeah!

Cody: We love to!

Syrus: Great! We'll have it on Thursday.

Tyson: Yeah.

Cody and Barbara: Deal!

Narrator: The kids walked to their table, still talking.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Narrator: Back in the lobby of the Tipton, everything was peaceful until the rowdy college students entered the hotel, making a lot of noises. They began standing on tables, knocking off vases, and stealing candy from the candy counter.

(College Students yelling, cheering, and screaming)

Narrator: Then, Mr. Moseby came in to see what the commotion was and saw the college teens destroying the lobby.

Mr. Moseby: Excuse me? Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!!?!?!?!?!

Narrator: The college teens stopped in their places.

Mr. Moseby: What is going on here?!

College Boy #1: We're here for London Tipton's party!

All Students: Yeah!

Mr. Moseby: Well, I'm sorry but London's party isn't happening until Friday. You all aren't invited anyway.

College Boy #2: Aw, come on, pops! We're here to party and get wild!

College Girl #1: Yeah, we wanna have some fun up in here, damn it!

Mr. Moseby: I'm sorry but the party isn't happening.

(All College students groan)

College Boy #3: This stinks, man!

College Girl #2: This is lame!

College Boy #4: This is some bulls#%&!

College Girl # 3: Yeah!

Narrator: Then, Zack and Bob came in to the lobby and saw the college kids all yelling at Moseby. He and Bob ran up to the teens.

Zack: Hey, guys. Guys!!!!!!

Narrator: The teens stopped yelling at Mr. Moseby and stared at Zack and Bob like they were strangers.

Zack: Hey I'm sorry but Moseby's right. London's party isn't happening until Friday.

Bob: But as a special occasion, you guys can check in to the hotel and you all can come to the Tipton buffet on Thursday.

Zack: Yeah, and the food's free.

Narrator: The college party students cheered and ran off to their suites. They began destroying things and made a lot of noise on their way there.

Zack: I think our work is done.

Bob: Yeah, come on. Let's go back to the arcade.

Zack: Ok.

Narrator: The boys ran their way to the arcade. Meanwhile in the halls, Nia Moseby was walking her way to her suite. Then suddenly, she bumped into Ryou Bakura who was heading to the swimming pool.

(BUMP!)

Nia: Oh, I'm so sorry!

Ryou: Oh, that's okay....

Narrator: Then, Ryou stopped and stared at Nia. He was amazed how beautiful Nia looked. He began to fall in love with Nia.

Ryou: Wow.

Nia: Hey, are you okay?

Ryou: Oh, yes. I'm just amazed how beautiful he looked.

Nia: Hey look, that very sweet but I......

Narrator: Then Nia began to stare at Ryou, and she was amazed how cool and handsome he looked. Her heart has sensed romance.

Nia: (Thinking) Mmm, mmm, mmm!

Ryou: Anyway, I sorry I bumped into you.

Nia: No, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.

Ryou: Okay. Oh, and uh my name is Ryou Bakura, but you can call me Ryou.

Nia: I'm Nia. It's nice to meet you.

Ryou: So, are you free tonight?

Nia: (From happy to depressed) Yeah.

Ryou: What's wrong, Nia?

Nia: Well, Ryou. It's that I used to have a boyfriend named Vance.

Ryou: Yeah?

Nia: Well, he broke up with me for a spunky cheerleader.

Ryou: Oh, I'm very sorry.

Nia: Oh, that's okay but I am free, to go out with you , though. You wanna go to the Tipton buffet? Everyone's gonna be there.

Ryou: Yeah, I love to.

Nia: All right, it's gonna be on Thursday.

Ryou: I'll be there.

Narrator: Nia giggled as she and Ryou began to walk out of the halls.

Zack: Look out!!!

Narrator: Zack and Bob ran threw the hall. Unable to stop on time they crashed straight into Nia. They fell on the ground painfully. First it was Bob followed by Nia and she stayed down because Zack was on her back.

(CRASH!)

Zack: Aah!

Bob: Oh!

Nia: Ow!

Narrator: Then in a angry growl, Ryou Bakura grabbed Zack by the hair and dragged him on his feet and off of Nia. He was still holding Zack by his hair.

Zack: Hey, let go!

Narrator: Ryou releases Zack, falling on his ass.

Zack: Ow, damn! What was that for?!

Ryou: You were on Nia.

Zack Oh, okay then, bye! Come on, Bob!

Bob: Right behind ya!

Narrator: Zack and Bob ran off. Ryou helps Nia get up on her feet.

Ryou: Are you okay, Nia?

Nia: Yeah, I'm okay.

Narrator: Nia and Ryou walked out together. Meanwhile, London came up to Maddie's candy counter in the lobby.

London: Hey, Maddie.

Maddie: Oh. Hey, London.

London: Ok, I've got everything ready for Thursday.

Maddie: Good. Are you gonna ask someone out?

London: Yeah! I'm gonna ask Jaden out.

Maddie: Uh, London. You can't ask Jaden out.

London: Well, then I'll ask Jesse.

Maddie: Wait, London. You can't ask Jesse out either.

London: What? Maddie, what's going on?

Maddie: London, I hate to tell you this but Jaden and Jesse are....dating.

London: Other girls?

Maddie: Nope....each other.

London: (Gasps) Wait, are you telling me that they're....?

Maddie: Yep.

Narrator: Maddie pointed and London spun around and saw Jaden and Jesse kissing on the couch. London's jaw dropped to the ground.

London: I can't believe this!

Maddie: Sorry, London. I didn't want to spoil your chance.

London: That's okay. I'll ask Lance to go with me.

Maddie: The pool lifeguard?

London: Yeah. Lance has been doing a lot well lately.

Maddie: Okay. (Yawns) Man, I'm tired.

London: Yeah, me too. I need to get some sleep.

Maddie: Yeah. Well goodnight, London.

London: Night, Maddie.

Narrator: London and Maddie head to back their suites to get some sleep.

**Thursday Afternoon.....**

The teens were in the Tipton Buffet having a huge lunch party. Music was playing and the people were talking and laughing. Zack, Cody and the others were at their tables talking.

Cody: This lunch party is incredible.

Maddie: I know. The look of it is awesome!

Yugi: Also, the food is delicious!

Ray: Hey, Maddie and Kaiba. Now that you two are dating, what are you gonna do?

Kaiba: I don't know. Maybe we might go to the movies.

Maddie: Or we can go to London's party tomorrow night.

Nia: Big deal, but now that Ryou and I are dating we can go out more often.

Ryou: You just read my mind, Nia.

(All Giggling)

Jaden: What about you, Cody?

Jesse: Yeah, since you and Barbara are dating, what are you guys gonna do?

Cody: Barbara and I have been dating since last year.

Barbara: Yeah, we've been studying with each other, going out, and other things.

Tyson: That's great.

Syrus: What about you, Zack? Have you been going out with girls, too?

Zack: (Distracted) Yeah, yeah.

Syrus: Zack, what are you doing?

Zack: (Distracted) Something.

Jaden: Ok, London. What's the party gonna be like?

London: Well, the party is gonna be huge! There's gonna be stars like, Justin Timberlake, Orlando Bloom, Beyonce, Madonna, Hannah Montana and more.

Yugi: Hannah Montana's coming?!

Tristan: Oh my God, I love her!

Kai: Me too. I am a huge fan of Hannah Montana!

London: Also, there will be cool games, prizes, and lots of delicious food you all will go crazy over.

Narrator: Then, Kiely ran up to London and the others.

Kiely: Did you say Hannah Montana's coming to your party?

London: Yeah.

Kiely: (Squeals) Oh my God! I love Hannah Montana, she's my idol!

Yugi: You're telling us!

Nia: Hey, is Hannah gonna perform also?

London: Yep. She is.

Narrator: The kids kept on talking. The lunch party was going good, but suddenly the crazy college kids burst inside, making a lot of noise.

College Girl #4: Let's party!

Narrator: The college kids began playing loud music, some got up on tables and danced around like crazy. They even destroyed a lot of things.

London: What's going on here?!

Narrator: Then, a college boy picks up Maddie.

Maddie: Hey! What the hell are you doing?!

College Boy #1: You're coming with me, sexy lady.

Maddie: No! Put me down!

Kaiba: Hey, buddy! Put her down!

College Boy #1: Or what?

Narrator: Kaiba punches the boy in the face very hard, knocking him down to the ground. He picked up Maddie.

Kaiba: Are you okay, Maddie?

Maddie: Yeah.

Narrator: Then, Mr. Moseby and Carey came in the buffet restaurant to see what the commotion was and saw the college kids causing trouble.

Mr. Moseby: What's going on here?!

Carey: I'll handle this. (Whistles Loudly)

Narrator: Then in a flashing, the noise stopped.

Mr. Moseby: Okay, If you're a college kid, leave my hotel at once!

Narrator: The College kids ran out the restaurant and Mr. Moseby and Carey comes up to Zack, Cody, and the others.

Mr Moseby: Zack, Cody, you have a lot of explaining to do!

Cody: Mr. Moseby, I didn't do anything.

Tyson: Well, someone must have done it!

Narrator: Then, Cody sees Zack texting in his cell phone.

Cody: Zack, what are you doing?

Zack: None of your business, Cody.

Cody: Oh really? Give me that phone!

Narrator: Cody snatched the phone from Zack and he sees the every college teens' name and cell number.

Cody: Zack, you called those crazy college kids?!

Zack: No!

Kaiba: Zack!

Zack: Okay, yeah I did. I just want them to have some fun.

Carey: Zack! This is the second time you did this!

Zack: Mom--

Carey: Don't "Mom" me, young man! You know better than that!

Narrator: Then, Sabrina, and Adrienne come up to the others drunk.

Adrienne: *Drunk* Come on, guys! Lighen up.

Sabrina: *Drunk* Yeah. *Laughs, and Hiccups*

London: What's wrong with you guys?

Narrator: Then, Kiely comes up to the girls and she began smelling the alcohol.

Kiely: Have you guys been drinking?

Sabrina: No *Hiccup*

Adrienne: Uh-uh *Hiccup*

Kiely: Come with me!

Narrator: Kiely angrily takes Sabrina and Adrienne back to their suite. Cody walks up to Zack.

Cody: What were you thinking, Zack?!

Zack: Cody--

Carey: Zack, we told you no college kids here in the hotel.

Mr. Moseby: Your mother's right, Zack. You should be ashamed of yourself!

*Others Agree*

Zack: Okay, I going to see Bob now.

Carey: I don't think so. You're in big trouble, young man. Walk.

Narrator: Zack walks up back to their suite. Carey and Cody followed him. The others watched.

Maddie: I hope Zack's punishment can give him a lesson

Kaiba: I agree.

London: Hey guys, let's get back with our lunch.

Narrator: The others continued with their lunch party until it hits 2:00 pm.


End file.
